


Eclipse

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ConfessorAlana. My note to her was: Oh, bless you for bringing up poor, sweet Daniel, because my muses gave me this in less than half an hour!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

She had always been a decent rider, intuitive with her mount and obedient to her instructors. From the silly ponies of her childhood to the snorting, pawing stallions she had an affinity as she became a young woman, the animals were a passion.

They brought her escape and love in so many ways. The horses did not judge, they did not find her lacking and her favorites were always happy to see her, rain or shine.

When he came to serve the horses as their keeper, the awkward young man of low status was hardly remarkable. A silent shadow of presence amidst the royal steeds, he treated them kindly and with dedication.

That's what she noticed first.

To him, the horses were not a chore, but a passion. He did not train, he did not ride except for the basic skills everyone shared, but he served the day to day needs of the magnificent animals and they adored him as one of their own.

As womanhood began creeping over her, she began to notice him more and more, caught by his kind smile and strong hands. The boundaries between them, the rules of status and a future writ by magic and destiny, were things they did not understand.

They were as inevitable as the dance of the sun and moon...

And just as doomed to only come together for a brief moment. 

An eclipse of love and loss.


End file.
